Perfection Between Lovers
by Unknown Pursuer
Summary: Come What May scenes
1. Lost In Your Eyes

Perfection Between Lovers  
  
He was singing to her on the balcony of his flat, his voice soft and smooth. His soothing tenor tone slid through the air like a rare silk, gracing the skies with every note. He head written those words for her as a way of showing his undying love, come what may. Christian, the young poet, poor and formerly unloved, allowed his eyes to bore into hers as he searched for her very soul. She looked at him with absolute wonder as her knees, and heart, both went weak. His lyrics were simply magic, shocking her with the electric touch of his voice and perfect caress he sent into her. There they stood in the open, caring for no one but themselves. There was no one else in the world at that very moment…only the two of them. He held her as the sun colored the sky, singing without fear or controversy. She listened to him as she leaning into his chest, mesmerized and taking in his warm sincerity. The moment on the balcony ended suddenly and hers fears reappeared. What if they had been seen? What would happen? He knew what she was thinking as her brow furrowed and he slid his arms around her waist, his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't care," he whispered against the smooth skin of her neck, "All I want is you."  
  
"If you only knew how incredible it feels to hear that from you."  
  
"Maybe I do, darling. I have always wanted to hear it from you."  
  
"I want to be with you more than anything, love."  
  
He smiled, his lips close to the side of her neck. He began to rub her shoulders and back carefully, reveling in the sigh that escaped her lips.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear."  
  
She turned to face him and raised her hand, sliding a finger under his chin, stopping where it ended. He watched her finger bend and extend, motioning for him to come to her. He wondered why she did this, then noticed she was moving toward the bed. He followed with lust clouding his usually clear vision. When his hand touched her arm, the clarity returned. He slipped his hand into the opening of her pink kimono and rubbed her stomach gently, tickling her for a moment. She squirmed until he stopped making her skin tingle, then sighed breathlessly. He kissed her neck as he played with her smooth shoulders under the silky kimono, hoping she enjoyed it. She moved away and grinned suggestively, tugging at his coat. He allowed her to pull it off his shoulders, along with his undershirt and suspenders. She grinned when she was satisfied, raking her nails against his muscular abdomen. He untied the bow she had tied in her kimono and slid his hands down her arms as a way of ridding her of it, looking into her eyes as he did so. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, ready to help him out of his trousers. She undid the buttons and slid them down his legs. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. She smiled at her lovers, examining his nearly nude form. His body was perfectly sculpted, which shocked her in a way. She silently wondered how the writer had so much muscle, then slipped the thought into the back of her mind. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. The kisses became more eager and necessary as they became even more anxious. She sighed and smiled against his mouth, making him break the long line of perfect kisses. She whimpered until she looked into his passion-clouded eyes, knowing exactly what he wanted. She smiled with a touch of seduction and pulled him down onto the bed on top of her. He seemed unsure of what to do next, wanting her to guide him through the process at hand. She taught him how what they were preparing to do worked and what he should and shouldn't do, being as tender as possible and she trained the adorably naive poet. As things progressed, she found that he was a quick learner who listened to every word she had spoken. He would look into her eyes for reassurance and she would smile, nod or tell him that he what he chose to do was fine. He would smile and continue on as if he had never stopped. As the time wore on, their new form or connection became even more wonderful to the point where everything he did was perfect. When their time ended, she was tired from the lovemaking that had ensued. Satine nuzzled against his chest and sighed contently as he held her. She fell asleep in the arms of the only man she had ever loved in all the years she had been alive. Perfect… 


	2. Awakened Before The Sunrise

"Satine, wake up darling. It's early, but the sun will come up soon. Come sit with me, love and we'll watch it together."  
  
   
  
Satine groaned and looked over at him as he smiled happily and came over to the bed. She gave him a drowsy smile and buried her head under his pillow again, wishing he would just watch her for a while instead of waking her up so early. He pulled the pillow away from her and began kissing her neck and bare shoulders, leaning over her without forcing her to withstand any of his weight. She moaned quietly and allowed his lips to roam her upper body as she lay still, taking in his unique scent and wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked up and smiled as he ran the tip of his nose along her skin until their lips met. When their lungs begged for mercy, they stopped and Satine motioned for him move so she could get up.  
  
   
  
"What time is it, my darling poet?"  
  
"Very early, love. Around 5:15 I suppose."  
  
"5:15! Why have you woken me up so early?"  
  
"Because the sun will rise around six, and there is a little bit of light outside. I wanted you to sit on the windowsill with me, so we could watch the sun's progress this morning. Is that not a good idea?"  
  
"You are such a sweet, hopeless romantic, Christian."  
  
"Hopeless? How am I hopeless? I am with you and you seem to like me. I believe I'm past hopeless, my dear."  
  
"No darling, you are not hopeless, but I am not.... dressed for the occasion."  
  
"And I am?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could fix your problem. You are halfway there."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I am. Bring a sheet over from the bed and we'll get settled, alright?"  
  
"Alright, darling. I will, be patient."  
  
   
  
Satine covered herself with the sheet and walked over to the windowsill slowly, allowing him to watch her hips sway under the white sheet in an almost suggestive manner. He gulped and met her piercing gaze, holding it while she sat down on his lap. The gaze was not broken while she spoke to him.  
  
   
  
"Now, let's fix your overdressed state. I think we should both be natural."  
  
   
  
Christian nodded, close to drooling over her, as she moved off his lap and pulled him over to a corner. She unfastened his trousers and pushed them down. He kicked them away and kissed her quickly, wanting to feel her skin against his as soon as possible. She touched the waistband of his boxers and he shivered. She pulled them down with a giggle, her eyes locked on his again. When her work was done, she opened the front of the sheet to him and he came to her, wrapping his arms around her hips and leading her to the windowsill to sit. They fixed the sheet so all was covered and settled down, kissing and holding each other slowly, taking all the time they needed. The clock in the corner said it was 5:42. The sun would rise at precisely 6:12. Christian smiled and kissed her bare shoulder gently as her lips drifted down to his shoulder, returning the action. His hand touched the wood surrounding them while his other hand rested low on her back, keeping her close. Her lips massaged his sore shoulder carefully and thoroughly as he whispered secret promises and loving words in her ear tenderly. The sun rose without either of the lovers noticing and they remained in their place, memorizing the feeling of skin against skin and reveling in it silently. No words were necessary; all they needed was the calm and passion of each other. Satine looked up at him for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. Christian's head was still on her shoulder, caressing it with his fingertips and light kisses. She pulled his chin up until their eyes met. He looked drowsy from the time they had spent in place, which only made him seem even more amazing. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead, then her lips in a long, intoxicating kiss.  
  
   
  
"Mmm...this is perfect," she whispered, tickling his ear with her gentle breathing.  
  
"Yes, it is. I don't want to move."  
  
"Neither do I. Never."  
  
"So, let's stay her, for as long as we feel necessary, even if it's a lifetime."  
  
"Yes, a lifetime if necessary. I love you, Christian."  
  
"I love you too, darling."  
  
~~~~~ 


End file.
